


三天之内操了你

by undiscovered1027



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027
Summary: Hank和Azazel打赌，Charles能在三天之内把Erik勾上床。但是Erik似乎不太愿意配合。校园恋爱双向暗恋，处男钓处男。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	三天之内操了你

1.

Charles Xavier，那个个头不高的小婊子，又在坏笑着望向这边，右手的中指飞快地进出着虚握的左手，用嘴型无声却又夸张地叫嚣：来操我。

Erik不屑地看了他一眼，抬手将额前的头发向后抹去，他在想象中看到自己帅气潇洒的模样，并暗暗为之得意。他路过Charles身边时甚至稍稍抬高了下巴，目不斜视地走了过去。哄笑声和口哨声此起彼伏，在笑闹声的海洋中，Erik眼睛的余光瞥到了矮个子男孩鲜艳的嘴唇以及他勾起唇角时那抹自信而张扬的微笑。

Erik不会让他得逞，Hank和Azazel之间的打赌他早有耳闻。一个拍胸脯放话Charles可以在三天之内将学校里他看上的适龄男孩勾上床，而另一个则对这话嗤之以鼻。“Erik就不会被轻易诱惑，”他这样反驳了Hank，“即便他们滚一块了，那也是Charles先败下阵”。两个人互相不服气，都认为自己的朋友是这一片里最有魅力的酷仔，于是赌约成立，限期三天。

今天便是第一天。

Erik想不明白为什么Charles会欣然答应了Hank的请求，参与进这两人的胡闹，Erik轻轻摇了摇头，他高估了Charles，错误地从他平时的表现中得出他比同龄人更成熟的结论。在此之前很长一段时间里，他都坚信不疑Charles那副浪荡样子只是出于叛逆心理所装出的一个表象。他从不逃课，虽然也没见多努力但成绩骄人，是校辩论队里的主辩手，课余时间喜欢去足球场上疯跑。他和那些只知道抽烟喝酒和性爱的虚度光阴的小gay们不一样，Erik曾经这样想过，但是现在他知道了，Charles Xavier，他才是那个最淫荡、最厚脸皮的小婊子。

Erik经过他的时候前所未有地感到一身正气，他沉浸在这种情绪中并为之感染，绷紧了脸，深邃的目光望向遥远的地平线。可惜他正气凛然的神情与他的耳钉和皮衣不大相配，用Emma的话说，“你当时看起来就像电影里被感化后决心加入主角队，宁愿牺牲性命也要守卫正义的反派小人物。”

他没有多看那张漂亮脸蛋一眼。

但是漂亮脸蛋却追了过来。

Charles拦在Erik前面，将一张纸条塞进他手里，Erik低头，看见上面的一串数字。

“你可以随时打我电话。”Charles开口。他扬起嘴角，很快地舔了一下他的上唇，Erik以为唇上的颜色会被舔去一块，但是没有。该死！该死的红嘴唇。

“这是做什么？”Erik用讥诮的语调问道，“随叫随到的应召男孩？”

他满不在乎地耸了耸肩膀，笑容不减，“怎么想也不是不行。”

Erik将纸条丢在地上。“我不需要。”

他在许多双眼睛的注视下，右脚踩上纸条，昂首阔步继续向前走。

Azazel暗暗在心中为Erik坚贞不屈的表现疯狂点赞。

可是远离了众人的Erik脚步却有所放慢。

他的脑海中浮现出扔掉纸条时Charles脸上一闪而过的受伤神情。

Charles的脸在眼前挥之不去。

Erik一头撞上篮球架。

2.

虽然料到了Charles不会就此放弃，但是他在Erik身边坐下时，Erik还是有些措手不及。他嘴巴紧闭，瞪视着Charles，眼神凶得像是能吃人。可他的沉默却被Charles理解成了默许。Charles噙着一丝笑微微颔首，然后摆开课本和笔记本，坐在Erik的旁边。

将他赶走会显得自己是沉不住气的那一个。于是Erik以静制动，他转过身去，不再理会Charles的举动，只把自己的书本往左挪了挪。

他和Charles之间隔出一定的空间。

可是这块空隙很快又被凑过来的Charles所补上。

Erik看了眼左边的过道，然后将愤怒的目光投射向Charles。可Charles却在将他逼到一边之后像个没事人一样翻开书本，拔开笔盖，做好课前的准备。

教物理的老头子踩着铃声准时走上讲台，用他一双老眼昏花的小眼睛在厚厚的镜片后打量了一圈教室里的学生，清了清嗓子，开始了这一节课的教学。

他并没有发现教室里凭空多出了一个人，更没注意到这个多出来的人一直支着脑袋，不看黑板，却在似笑非笑地盯着旁侧的人。他在讲课的时候，坐在前排的Azazel不安分地抓住每一次老师板书的时机，频频扭过头观察Erik的情况，直到被Erik狠狠地瞪了一眼，才老老实实地没再探视。

情况不妙，情况十分不妙，Erik心烦意乱地想。他被这道热辣辣的视线盯得乱了阵脚，虽然决意视身边为空气，但却没能真正做到。当Charles情意绵绵地看着他的时候，Erik忍不住凶巴巴地盯了回去，可他不仅没能吓退Charles，反而让他更放肆。

“终于肯看我了？”他的低语传入Erik的耳中。

Erik不语。

Charles做事一向有耐心。他多的是法子让Erik开口。

“让我看看你在写什么？”

他的头伸过来，好奇地看着纸页上刚刚写下的那行字。Erik冷笑一声，没拦。他眼也不眨地看着Charles的脸，然而令Erik失望的是，即使看清了笔记本上写的是“Charles Xavier是个欠操的婊子”，Charles的脸上也依然是淡淡的，无丝毫愠色。

“你说得没错，”他甚至表示同意，“以及，别光说不做。”

Charles的眼睛里闪烁着狡黠的光。

Erik感到一丝不妙。

该死的，他真应该在上课之前就把Charles请出去，Erik在Charles摸上他的裆部时忍不住在心里破口大骂。他压抑住了嗓眼里本能的一声呻吟，只古怪地咳了一声。Azazel猛地回头，Erik用眼神告诉他“别多管闲事”，他悻悻地转回身去。幸好除他以外便没有人在意到这不自然的声音，Erik松了一口气，手中却是把Charles的手腕抓得更紧。

“不要乱动！”

Charles果真没再乱动，不是因为Erik的命令，而是因为他挣了几次都没挣开。

Erik掐得太用力，Charles低低地“嘶”了一声。手腕忽然得到放松。Charles感激地说了声谢谢。

即便Charles没再乱动，Erik也没有放下戒心。他换成左手来抓住Charles，空出右手来写字。Charles的右胳膊被他牢牢捉着，搁在大腿上，就这样相安无事地过了一节物理课。

3.

他似乎是打定了主意，不达目的就不肯放过Erik。当Charles端着餐盘在Erik对面坐下的时候，Erik已经一点反应都没有了。他一言不发地一勺又一勺往嘴里填着食物，只盼赶紧远离这人。

吃得那样急，Charles毫不意外他会被噎到。他忍笑走过来帮忙拍打着Erik的后背，Erik一边翻白眼一边挥手表示不需要他的帮助。

“喝口水。”

Charles抚着他后背，同时递来一杯水。

Erik推开他的手，拿出自己的水杯，咕咚咕咚地往嘴里灌水。Charles叹了一口气，他竟连次间接性接吻的机会都不给。

“别以为我不知道你在想什么，Xavier。”气息稍稳，他就开口冷冷地说道。

“每个人都知道我在想什么，我的朋友。”Charles依然是直视着Erik勾人心魂地笑着，眼睛活泼地一眨一眨，仿佛每时每刻都在发出暗示。

“我也知道Azazel和Hank在打赌。”Erik灰绿的眼睛里冷得像藏了一块冰。

Charles愣了愣，随即说道，“而我会帮助我的朋友赢下这个赌。”

Erik忽然大笑起来。Charles很想提醒他如果在笑的时候收敛一点那么便会有更多的小姑娘成为他的崇拜者，可是出于私心他什么也没说，他安静地数着Erik露出了几颗牙齿，等待他笑完，然后将对话继续下去。

“我也会帮我的朋友。”Erik笑完之后挑了挑眉毛，像在下战书一般，说道。

他认真起来的模样让人着迷，Charles在心中不合时宜地发出感叹。Erik在含蓄地表示“我不会和你做爱”，可他竟然可笑地觉得Erik这话的时候性感至极。

“真的吗？”

Erik被Charles问得一怔。

“我知道六楼有间空教室，巧的是，门上的锁最近坏了。那间教室的门一推就开。”Charles慢慢地说。“这个点不会有人去那里，安静得很，不会有人来打搅。就算弄出了声音，把门窗关上也传不远。”

他每说一个字就会靠得更近一些，只是Erik在想着那间教室。他仿佛看见了那个空荡荡的堆满杂物的房间，却没有看到Charles已经近在咫尺，只要他再前倾一点点，那两片柔软的嘴唇便会印上Erik的侧脸。

Charles大胆的话语像塞壬的歌声一样将Erik迷惑：“你可以靠在门后，我蹲下来，含住你的鸡巴。我会用力地吸，吸到你满意为止，我的口技很好，保准你试过一次就再也忘不掉。我也会自己脱掉裤子，把屁股后面涂满润滑液，方便你进来。润滑液和安全套就在我口袋里，不过要是你不想戴套的话……那便不用。”

Erik震惊地听着Charles口中吐出句句淫靡的幻想。他说话时呼出的热气在Erik耳边散开，熏得他耳根通红。

“所以，你打算戴套吗？出于个人健康的考虑，我的建议是用上。”

Charles的语气平淡得像是在说“因为熬夜容易脱发所以你要早睡”。

Erik惊魂未定地看了他一眼，成熟得过了头的Charles让他感到恐慌。他抓起书包逃也似的奔走。站在餐厅外的阳光下，丝丝嫉恨才从心底升起，他不愿去想这个小婊子问过多少人“你要用安全套吗”，但又清楚地知道这定是个不小的数字。

他一脚把地上的石子踢得老远。

4.

晨间地铁向来这般拥挤，Erik打着哈欠，抓住离他最近的一根扶手站稳。车厢内昏暗的光线让他昏昏欲睡，只是今天总觉得有些不自然，仿佛在被一双眼睛所监视着，而自己就像只在猎手瞄准镜里四处乱晃的猎物。

他很快就知道了是谁的眼睛。蓝眼睛的猎人费劲地从人缝里挤过来，站到Erik的身边，肩膀靠着肩膀，微笑着说了句“早安”。

“你在跟踪我？”Erik皱起眉头。

“不，”Charles断然否认，“这是一个巧合。”

Erik不以为然地冷哼一声，昨天一天里他已见识过太多的“巧合”。然后他猛地想起来今天是第二天，赌约中的第二天。

地铁在某一站停下，车厢里涌入更多的乘客，在这股不可抗力的作用下，Erik和Charles又贴得更近了些，身边的空间被挤占，他们不得不在下车之前都保持着这暧昧的姿势：Charles几乎是缩在Erik怀里，随着车厢的晃动他的额头不时撞到Erik的脸颊骨，够上扶手有些费劲，所以他便将手搭在Erik的胳膊上，紧抓Erik的衣袖。

Erik不是没有想过喝令他松手，但是看了一圈，发现除了自己的手臂便似乎没有其他可供他搭一把手的地方。他想了想，将那句冷冰冰的“放手”咽回肚中。

因为他的存在，Erik的睡意消散得无影无踪，Charles的眼睛里蕴满了笑意，可Erik却是精神高度紧张。一想到那个荒唐的赌约他就头疼。他苦恼地望向黑漆漆的窗外，仿佛身边是一个人形的定时炸弹，虽然造物主给了他一副好皮囊，但依然不能掩饰他破坏力巨大的事实。

Charles Xavier是个疯婊子。

虽然和他只有一天的密切接触，但是这短短的一天，就足以让Erik认清他的本质。

四周占满了人，或是背着书包的学生，或是满脸倦色的上班族。Erik的脑中出现了一些糟糕的画面。他出神地看着车窗玻璃上自己的倒影，仿佛看到Charles在无人注意时引导着他的手，摸向他自己的裤裆。虽然耳朵被地铁行驶的噪声所灌满，但那“嗡嗡”的声音里却分明飘来了Charles恶魔般的低语。他嫣红饱满的双唇一开一合，在劝说Erik现在就来操他的屁股。不要紧的，他说，不会有人发现的。Erik告诫着自己不能做出这等荒淫之事，可是身边一张张漠然看向手机的脸却好似在无声地赞同着Charles的观点。

“Erik？Erik？”

这是Charles的声音，却比刚刚要清晰得多。

Erik一激灵，睁开眼睛。

眼前的Charles笑得单纯。

“醒了？”他打趣道，“下一站就该下车了。”

Erik有些心虚地连连点头。他避开了Charles的视线，就好像只要这样做，Charles便不会得知他打盹时都梦到了什么。

5.

大概全世界的学校都是这样的，八卦信息传得比期末考试安排还要快。光是从地铁站出来然后步行到学校里的功夫，就已经足够全校的好事者们得知，Erik今早和Charles一道来。

“所以他们昨晚睡过了？”Angel往嘴里塞了一把薯片，边吃边问。

“一天不到！”Hank眉飞色舞地说，他用胳膊肘捅了下Azazel。

Azazel看起来像有些不痛快。他黑着脸，在吸一罐酸奶。但是除了他，周围一群人都显得十分兴奋。他们头碰头压低声音交谈，可事实上那七嘴八舌的议论已经一字不落地传入站在公共自修室门口的Erik和Charles耳中。说话的声浪盖过了他们的脚步声，因此没人注意到位于舆论中心的那两人已经来到现场。

“所以他们做几次？”一个低年级的卷发男孩这样问。“Erik会是个温柔的爱人吗？”

“四次。他不温柔。”

Charles回答的声音很轻，却像一声惊雷般炸开。众人慌慌张张回过头，一眼便看到脸上堆满笑容的Charles，和他身边连连摆手涨红了脖子拼命解释的Erik。

只是巧合。没睡过。你们不要乱说。

他翻来覆去地重复着这几句，同时满怀怒火地对Charles瞪了又瞪。可他在此时却偏偏含着一丝笑垂下头，眼睛盯住自己的脚尖，脸颊飞上两片红晕。看上去……看上去就好像在害羞。

Erik感觉自己就快要白眼翻上天然后气到晕过去。开什么玩笑？Xavier是会害羞的人？昨天他脸不红心不跳地说自己口技很好，现在却可以作出这副样子？婊子，他果然是婊子。

偏偏最是婊子惹人怜。

这群人一边说着“好的知道了你不用再解释了”，一边四散着走开。Erik看着他们离开的背影，也不知道他的解释到底被信了几分。

尚未离开的还有Hank和Azazel。Azazel挺直腰杆，干咳一声，以吸引其余三人的注意力。

“所以，我们还没输对吧？”他求助似的望着Erik，问。

Erik坚定地点点头，给予他信心。

Hank脸色稍变，他看向Charles，“你们……”

“我们进展挺好。”

Erik又在瞪他。

“没有‘我们’，Xavier，”Erik横眉说道，“只有‘我’和‘你’。”

“是啊，别太得意。”Azazel紧接其后说道。

“真是难缠。”Hank小声地抱怨一句。

“随便吧，”Charles倒是不想和他们继续在这种小事上争下去，“‘我’等‘你’改变主意。”

Erik冷哼一声，忽然勾起唇角意味不明地笑了起来。

“或许会改。我想想，大概……十年之后？二十年之后？”他现在张狂的模样倒是与Charles印象中的一致，“总之一定不会是现在。”

Charles对他的话报以微笑。

“我劝你趁早忘了这可笑的赌，少来纠缠我。”Erik尽量平静地说，他觉得绝情的台词就该用这样冷酷的语调说出口。想法是正确的，只不过Charles轻易便听出了他声调中的细微颤抖。Charles随手从桌上拾起一本书挡住脸，躲在书后窃笑。

“好。”他回答得干脆。

如此符合心意的回答，听到了却没有意料之中的惊喜，反而感到淡淡的失望。

“上午的课不能不听，我晚些时候再来找你。”

他宣布完之后，拽着Hank的胳膊走了。

Erik望向那个大摇大摆的背影，低声怒骂一句婊子，骂完之后忽然轻轻地笑了出来。

他没有发现旁边Azazel惊恐的眼神。

6.

晚些时候是什么时候？Charles没有说。

可以确定的是，他说的既不是中午，也不是下午。

以为会在课间见缝插针地前来骚扰，可是没有；以为会在餐厅偶遇然后坐下一同吃饭，可是也没有；上午的课逃不得，下午的课也是一样重要么？总之，他几乎一整天都没露面。Erik用玩手机的方式来使自己不在课上睡着。学校明令禁止不准在上课时使用电子产品，这几乎是指导了不良少年们平时要怎么做。

Erik看着短信的界面，懊恼着昨天为什么不把那张纸条收下。

但是转念一想，收与不收也没有明显的区别。尽管在这件事之前Erik没有和Charles说过话，但是有谁不知道Charles的名字呢？大家都知道三楼从东往西数第二间教室里，有着一个Charles Xavier。想要知道他今天在做什么的话，不用发短信询问，自己跑一趟便可知道得一清二楚了。

方法就摆在眼前，只是Erik不愿意罢了。

他在勾引你，Erik，你不能上了他的当。他阅人无数，撒谎成性，说的话没一句能当真。他接近你，是为了帮他朋友赢得赌约。事成之后，嘴巴一擦，拍拍屁股就走人了，从此与你再无瓜葛。千万千万，不能被那张好看的小脸所蒙骗。

Erik下定决心不会表现出对他有所动心。

Azazel恳求他的声音犹在耳边：“Erik！兄弟！我不能输啊！！！”

可是眼前也浮现出Charles的面容。他在朝Erik微笑，笑得像三月里的暖阳，忽然一张嘴，吐出一条细长鲜艳的蛇信。

Erik一惊，回过神来。讲台上的老头仍在絮絮叨叨，周围同学也在要么抬头听讲要么低头写字，世界照常运转，没有人发觉他刚刚的摇摆不定。

Erik对这样的自己感到生气。

但是究其原因，还是得怪到Charles头上。是他让Erik心神不宁。

Charles，Charles。Erik在心中恨恨地默念着这个名字。

他从来都是独占了这最后一排的位置，觉得这样宽敞自在。可是现在，Erik却想起昨天被人逼到桌角。Erik的左手搭在腿上，仿佛仍在捏着那人惹是生非的右手。

正出神的时候，课桌肚里掉出来些东西。

Erik弯腰将其捡起，是情书。洁白的信封，淡粉的爱心暗纹，信封上不着一字，但Erik知道里面肯定又是一纸对他的爱慕。这样的情书Erik已经司空见惯。正当他准备将其丢在一边时，一个顽劣的念头蹦了出来。

他想到了报复Charles的好方法。

既然Charles这样想勾引他……

Erik从笔记本上“哗啦”撕下一页纸，在纸上写着：

“Charles：你在做什么？Erik”

写完之后看了一眼，觉得C和h写得歪歪扭扭。于是又撕一张重新写了一遍。写完之后将这页纸换入信封中。

下课的时候正巧Hank来找Azazel说话。Erik把信封交给Hank，告诉他务必亲手交给Charles。

Azazel看着他们，露出更加惊恐的眼神。

7.

Charles走在泳池边，不费事就找到了那只在水花中浮沉的鲨鱼。游泳队的队长正在勤奋训练，他用健壮有力的胳膊推开层层碧波，像一条鱼一样游得飞快，超越过一个个队友，在抵达终点后扬起双臂，欢呼和大笑。

他就是这个时候发现Charles的，脸上的兴奋之情在视线交接的一瞬仿佛被定格。Charles蹲在一边歪着脑袋望着他笑，Erik在他的注视中慢慢闭上了嘴巴，努力调整脸上的肌肉。要怎么笑才会显得最帅气？Erik扬起嘴角，勾起一个自认为既不显得过分热情也不会让人觉得很冷淡的弧度。只不过在Charles眼中他更像脸颊抽筋。

Erik将手搭在泳池边一撑，便从水里爬了上来。他向Charles走过来，光着脚踩过潮湿的地面，全身上下只有一条泳裤遮住隐私部位，水珠沿着他的身体流淌，Charles目不转睛地观察着水珠在他腹肌留下的痕迹。

当Erik站到Charles面前时，Charles毫不掩饰地吞了口口水。

“找我有事？”Erik拾起一条毛巾，擦拭着脸和头发。

“没事，”Charles回答，“只是听说你课后会在这里，来看一看。”他顿了顿，想到Hank递来的那封花里胡哨的信，又接着说，“下午有些事走不开，所以没去找你。”

Erik敷衍地点着头，“那必定是很重要的事了。”

“是Logan——”

Erik忽然抬头，Charles吃了一惊。“你认识他？他来找你做什么？”

看来Erik曾经和Logan打过一架的传言是真的，Charles心想，并且他似乎不喜欢听到这个名字。一丝不易察觉的微笑游上Charles的嘴角。“Logan来问我女孩子生日时适合送上什么礼物。”

听到这个回答Erik紧张中带着嫌恶的脸色稍稍有所缓和。“女孩？”他皱起眉头的样子好似在怀疑自己是否听错。

“是的。”

Erik释然。“我以为他是……”

“他确实是。”Charles笑了笑，“Rouge只是他的小朋友。咦，你怎么啦？”

Erik瞬间变了脸色，转身就走，边走边嘟囔着“跟我有什么关系”。他迈开长腿走在前面，Charles一溜小跑跟在后面。两个人一前一后进了更衣室，门“嘭”地一声关上，在此之后发生了什么，便不是躲在角落里的Hank和Azazel所能看到的了。

8.

Charles刚一走进去，还没来得及说话便被Erik逼到了墙角。

Erik的双手像是要按穿Charles的肩胛骨一般用力地掐住他的肩膀。一片寂静中唯有Erik急促沉重的呼吸声在耳边回响，他直直地望进Charles的眼睛里，在Erik的眼神里Charles不难读到他强忍着没说出口的谩骂和诅咒。一整天的冷落果然效果显著，Charles不禁得意起来，和即将得到Erik的身体这份快乐比起来，肩上的疼痛简直不值一提。

在Erik的身体和两堵墙壁形成的狭小空间里，Charles兴奋地微微颤抖。

Charles想象着Erik满怀怒火地揪着他的头发，狠狠地抵着他的屁股后入，用那根粗大的阴茎为Charles带来快感和痛楚。和Erik的凶戾不同，Charles的眼睛因为期待而闪闪发亮。他像个即将上台的表演者，在等待中既欣喜又不安。Charles启唇，可是Erik没开口，他也不知道这时该说些什么，于是他舔了舔唇瓣又很快把嘴闭上。

如果Erik和Charles相处得再久一些，他就会知道这只是Charles的习惯性动作之一而已。但是在此刻的Erik看来，他只会想到这该死的小贱人又在卖弄风骚。他在不遗余力地施展出蛊惑的招数，设下诱饵和圈套，等着Erik一步一步自投罗网。

意识到这一点后，Erik冷静下来。

Charles在趋于平稳的呼吸声中察觉到情况不对。什么都没有发生，连抓着他的肩膀的手也减轻了力道，压迫感在不知不觉间消失，这份厚待却让Charles惴惴不安。他已经做足了准备面对狂风暴雨，然而海上风平浪静，这不禁让人怀疑海面之下是否会潜藏着一只从深海里游上来的可怕怪物。

“抱歉。”Erik开口，声音之中满是低落。

Charles不由得意外地睁大了眼睛。

Erik松开了对Charles的禁锢，甚至还粗手粗脚地帮着揉肩，像是在补偿他对Charles所做出的的粗暴举动。Erik垂下头不敢看Charles，像个做错了事的孩子。Charles试着抬起手摸了摸他尚未干透的头发，Erik没躲，乖乖任Charles摸头。他低眉顺眼的模样让Charles觉得自己好像在摸一只大型犬。

“为什么这么说？”Charles柔声问。

“呃……你知道我在说什么。”Erik固执地说，可事实上他自己也不明白，只是想随便含糊一句混过去罢了。

“我不知道，我的朋友。”Charles摇了摇头，“我又没有读心的能力。”

“好吧，那便让我告诉你，Charles。”Erik听见了自己的声音，但是如此深情款款的语调让他甚至怀疑这真的是自己在说话吗。“远在昨天之前，还要早上几个月，我就已经注意到你；当你主动来找我，对我做出那种手势时，我甚至想不顾别人的目光当场就遂了你的愿；可你我心知肚明，这一切源于一个赌约，换言之这不过是你的一场游戏。”

Erik的脸上写满了失落，可心中却是在暗暗奇怪，连他自己也不住惊讶为何这番话讲得这般顺畅。但是看到Charles脸上微怔的表情，Erik被胜利的喜悦冲昏头脑，他顾不上细究其中原因，而是拿出更足的劲头演出十二分的深情。

“我希望你能够更认真地考虑我们之间的关系。”

说这话时Erik在走神。Erik莫名想到某个春风和煦的午后，他手捧着一枚戒指，面对着Charles单膝跪下。“嫁给我吧。”是和此时同样郑重的语气。

“哦……不，Erik……你竟……”

Charles万万没想到Erik会这样说，他失了一贯的镇定，不知所措地喃喃。

Erik没让Charles把话说完，他低头，用一个吻封住Charles的嘴。

9.

这是他第一次亲吻别人。

几乎是凭着一腔冲动吻了过去，直到碰触到对方柔软的唇瓣才慌慌张张地意识到，自己连丁点的接吻经验都没有。在人前任性大胆的绿眸青年实际上一次恋爱都没谈过，不知道是谁先传起来他身经百战，到后来他自己也乐于让人们对这个传言深信不疑。他的嘴唇紧贴着Charles的，不经思索便探出舌头。好在对方的态度十分配合，Erik顺利地进入了他的嘴巴里。

他听到自己的心跳声，“扑通扑通”跳得飞快，大脑仿佛在发烧，焦灼的温度让他无法保持冷静的思考。没有人教过Erik该怎么做，他正在进行的动作像是一种本能。Erik用舌头探索着Charles的口腔，先是与Charles的舌头扭作一团，然后又偏开，舌尖舔舐过他的牙齿和腮肉。他胡乱得像是个误闯入密室的探险者，对着遍地的财宝挑花了眼，但是很快就有了章法，知道先拣上最值钱的。

Erik留意着Charles发出闷哼的时机，并重重地在那几处敏感点舔过。他吻住Charles的时候没有闭上眼睛，一边亲一边关注着Charles脸上的表情。他看到Charles紧闭着双眸，眉头微蹙，但这其中看不出被强迫的不满，倒像是很享受似的。Erik这才稍稍放下心来。在Charles面前他心虚不已。Charles一定比自己有经验得多，Erik心想，但愿他不会发现。

若是被Charles知道了他在立虚假人设，那以后还怎么在学校里混下去！为了捍卫尊严，Erik吻得更加卖力。

不过这对他而言也不算吃亏，Charles的嘴唇红润而富有弹性，他的舌头游刃有余地逗弄着Erik的。他呼出的气息轻柔地扑在Erik的脸颊，丝丝的清新气息沁人心脾，像是春风一缕，吹得人心思活络。

Erik感到阵阵的眩晕，说不清是因为被Charles夺去了呼吸，还是身上电流般细微的快感将大脑麻痹。Charles的手抚上他光裸的上身，手指描摹背部的线条，指尖轻轻划过后背，酥麻的感觉扩散向全身。虽然只穿着一条泳裤，但却浑身发热，丝毫不觉寒冷。随着时间的流逝，暴露在外的每一寸肌肤都得到Charles的抚摸。最终他的双臂松松地环着Erik的腰肢，而Erik的胳膊也在做着同样的事。他们将对方圈在怀里，仿佛这样做就能套住怀中人的一生一世，高枕无忧。他们忘情地拥吻，逐渐忘记最初的目的：一个想借打赌之名，行一步险招来接近自己的暗恋对象；另一个则是想对这可恶的小混蛋施以报复，给颗糖给个巴掌，让他知道玩弄人心是要受到惩罚的。

当下体硬得发痛时Erik才蓦然惊醒。

他脱离了Charles的拥抱。然后就像计划中的那样，迅速打开门，将Charles推出门外。

在外面蹲守已久的Hank眼睛一亮：“出来了出来了。”

门开，一只胳膊推了个人出来，Charles还没站稳，门“嘭”地一声又关上。

Hank远远地看着穿得整整齐齐的Charles，眼中似有失望之意。偏偏Azazel还要来阴阳怪气，学着他之前的强调：“嗯，这下肯定稳了！”

他们看见Charles在门外立了几秒，然后安静地走开。

他们看不见Erik在门后先是快意地大笑，笑了几下，又觉得索然无味。

10.

空荡荡的走廊长到看不到尽头，隐隐看到远处立着一人的身影，像是被云雾所笼罩，脸上似笑非笑。举步向他走近，那人却又远了几米，他与Erik之间始终隔着一段距离，无法接近。

“Charles！”情急之下Erik下意识地喊出一个名字，然后恍然大悟：原来是他。

他脱口而出的大喊倒成了解开此谜局的契机。Charles的身形逐渐清晰起来，并主动向Erik靠近。他投入Erik的怀抱，仰起脸向Erik索吻，双唇像晨光中的玫瑰，海水一般颜色的眼眸中翻涌起情欲的浪潮，渴望的眼神在Erik心中引起地震和海啸。

Erik毫不犹豫地揽住Charles的腰肢，褪去他的衣衫。场景一转，他们站在空旷的教室里，没有好奇的眼睛，没有纷扰的窃窃私语，只有赤裸的两个人在肆意地亲吻拥抱。Erik记得他嘴唇的触感，也记得自己说过的那句“骗人的”。悔意如毒虫般啮咬着心脏，Erik选择用身体的快感将痛觉冲淡。他抬起Charles的一只腿，顶胯顶入。

正如Charles所说过的那样，他的后穴已经涂满了润滑液，Erik不费事就挤了进去。Erik甚至迷乱地想，是否每一次Charles前来见他之前都会做好这样的准备，只是他没有抓住机会，让股缝里的液体一次次干涸。

Charles伏在Erik的肩头呻吟，低泣着求饶。Erik从未见过他这副模样，无论是远远地观望，还是近距离地调情，Charles永远都是骄傲如王者，不肯输人半分。可是现在他却流露出羞怯的神色，贴近Erik的耳边口齿不清地说“喜欢”。

Erik此前一直清楚地知道Charles口中的喜欢是喜欢什么，可是现在他却有些茫然，Charles娇喘连连的样子使他犹豫。于是他一边加大抽插的幅度一边要求：Charles，你说清楚。

可是Charles没有正面回答他，只有“唔唔啊啊”的浪叫声在教室里回荡。他甚至闭上眼不看Erik，专心沉浸在肉体的欢愉中。这样的态度让Erik越发着急。他摇晃着Charles的身体，连声逼问：说清楚，Charles，你说清楚……

Erik在清冷的月光中睁开眼，裆部的潮湿凉意让他清醒。

他起床换掉睡裤，看了一眼摆在床头的闹钟，指针上的微弱荧光指示着现在是凌晨三点半。带着一身的惆怅站到窗边，窗外月色正好，圆月高悬于空，万籁俱寂。旖梦已远，就像今夜这满月的光华，明明白白在眼前，却怎么也握不住，温柔而不可亲。

Erik又躺回到床上。他睁着眼，望着眼前的黑暗，想到今天已经是第三天。

此后翻来覆去不知折腾了多久，才稀里糊涂地又睡一觉。

11.

又在地铁上遇到了Charles。

看到他的时候Erik思考了一秒要不要趁他发现躲去下一节车厢，可他还没动身Charles就已经看向了这个方向。他又一次站到Erik身边。

“早！”

Charles的声音里听不出生气或是抱怨等负面情绪。

Erik颇不自然地摸了摸下巴，嘴唇一动，干巴巴地回了一声“早”。

他好似完全没把昨天的事放在心上。

这是Erik意料之外的情况，比任何一种他想到的情况都要糟糕：或许Charles根本就没把他的情书他的告白当一回事，既没当真，那么也自然不会被伤到，甚至还会觉得可笑。他冷静地看着Erik自导自演了这出拙劣的戏。

想明白这一层后Erik简直尴尬到脚趾抓地。他悄悄转过脸，因为实在是没办法面对Charles。他那双锐利明亮的眼睛仿佛能看穿一切，Erik的心思在他面前可谓是无处遁形。

真是完蛋，他玩不过Charles。Erik无比清晰地认识到。

所以他只能逃，逃得远远的，逃到一个没人找得到的地方躲起来，度过这一天。买机票买船票，去南极去北极，随便哪里都好，宁愿被北极熊追着跑，也不要被这样一个心机深沉的人骗去初夜。虽然临阵脱逃有失体面，但是只有这样才能赢了赌约，帮到Azazel。

等等，为什么要帮Azazel？

这家伙甚至连打赌输了的后果都没和Erik说过，只是整天一副紧张兮兮的样子。如果输掉的惩罚只是被Hank扇两巴掌那样简单的话，Erik何必要过得如此辛苦？

Erik决定在去北极之前先问清楚Azazel他们的赌约。

他拦在Azazel面前的时候，Charles就陪在他身边。话一问出口，Azazel便推说肚子疼要去洗手间，他刚转身Charles就一个箭步跃过去挡住他的去路。Azazel被这两人一前一后堵在走廊，哪里都去不得。

“有什么不能说的！”Erik不耐烦，“再不说我就……”

Charles眼睛一亮。

“我就去问Hank！”Erik改口道。

Azazel松了一口气。

“快说！”Erik穷凶极恶地催促。

Azazel面露难色，挠了挠脑袋，像是在纠结着到底要不要将赌约的内容告诉Erik。

他的反应让Erik好奇心陡增。

可Azazel的嘴巴闭得紧紧得，就好像这是什么难以启齿的事。一个赌约而已，Erik百思不得其解。

终于他开口，“明天再告诉你，好么？”

Charles懒洋洋地接腔，“然后明天说，‘后天再告诉你’。”

这句话提醒到了正欲答应的Erik，他脸上放松的肌肉又紧绷起来。Erik龇着牙，“不行！”

Azazel幽怨的眼神从Erik身上飘到Charles，再从Charles身上飘到Erik。

三人在走廊里对峙，Erik一心要撬开Azazel的嘴巴得到答案。可他没能如意。Azazel抓住一时机，突破包围，飞也似的跑开。

Erik目瞪口呆地望着他飞奔的背影，无端想起去年运动会时抓人去长跑此人说自己腿短跑不快的往事，被背叛的感觉油然而生。

Charles从背后拍了拍他的肩膀，Erik这才惊觉原来自己还不是孤身一人。竟是他留在身边，Erik心头掠过一阵感慨。

“这么想知道的话，我们去问问Hank？”

Erik点点头。

12.

Hank也不愿意说。

他憨憨地笑着，在Erik提问后却总是顾左右而言他，不知不觉就把话题带偏。被Charles一语道破后，索性笑着不说话。

看上去像是个老实人，确是这般刁滑。Erik暗自不爽。

他在生闷气，直到吃完午饭气都没消。直觉告诉他Azazel有事瞒着他。Azazel和Hank，他们才是同一战线的。Erik失去了他的僚机，像一架脱离队伍的战斗机（最先进、看起来最炫酷的那一架），孤零零地盘旋在天际。

“你看起来不太开心。”Charles发话。

Erik没精打采地抬头看了他一眼，什么话也没说，然后慢动作回放一般，又垂下头。

“来下棋吧！”Charles不知从哪里弄来一盒便携国际象棋。他将棋盘在桌上摆开，一颗一颗将棋子放上。“来一盘？”

“算了吧，”Erik拒绝，“我没兴趣。”

可是Charles已将棋子摆好。Erik眼睛的余光扫过棋盘，敏锐地察觉到少了白方的国王。正疑惑的时候，看见Charles向他伸来两只紧握的拳头。多幼稚的把戏！Erik用嫌弃的眼神看着他，但是Charles脸上鼓励的笑容却让他动摇和迟疑。

Erik在Charles右手上轻轻一拍。

Charles摊开手，一颗白棋静静卧在手掌心。

“我会让着你的。”Erik取来棋子，不动声色地说道。

“但愿你会。”Charles淡淡一笑。

午休时间他们在下棋，可惜两局下来两人各赢一局，没能分出胜负。下午上课时他们的厮杀挪到了草稿纸上，空白的纸页被画上横竖的条纹组成战场，无数个圈和叉像交战中的小兵。好胜心战胜了好奇心，Azazel含糊其辞的事渐渐被忘在脑后，当下最要紧的，是下一步要画在哪才能将Charles打败。

Erik得承认，Charles是个难缠的对手，无论在哪个方面。

遇上一个旗鼓相当的对手是一种幸运，就算玩得是最简单的游戏，也能让人沉浸其中。

只不过这份快乐去的也快，Charles问了一句话，Erik的笑容便消失得无影无踪。

“最后一天了，”他在Erik五个叉叉连成一线时突然开口，“你还是不想操我吗？”

Erik愣住。

Charles放下笔，轻轻叹了一口气。

“其实，如果你实在不愿意并且也不在乎你朋友输赢的话，我们可以这样做。”

“你说。”Erik道。

Charles舔了舔嘴唇，但是表情严肃，Erik终于知道不一定每次舔唇都是勾引。

“我们开个房间待上一小时，写作业或者看书都随你，要是想继续下棋也行。出来之前你给我一只耳钉，我拿到他们面前作为证物。”

Erik想到Azazel矫健的背影，同意了Charles的提议。

他们在课桌的掩饰下郑重地握手，晃了几下，然后放开。

离下课还有几分钟，Charles支着脑袋望向讲台，随着老师讲话的节奏而点头，好像自己在认真听课一般。

而Erik却在走神。

结束了。他摸了摸耳垂，耳钉硌痛指尖。

13.

Erik在Azazel绝望的眼神里宣布他今晚临时有事，不能和他一起去酒吧鬼混。转身的一刹那，复仇的快意将Erik淹没。他迎着夕阳走去，眼中唯有万丈灿烂的霞光，扬眉吐气，昂首阔步。在即将踩上狗狗排泄物的千钧一发之刻，Charles拽着Erik的胳膊将他拉开。

“操。”Azazel看着沐浴在晚霞中的胳膊挽着胳膊的那两个人，低低地骂出了声。

清风多事，将这声粗鲁的感叹送进了Erik的耳朵。Erik想了想，右手一动，碰到Charles的手背。他握住Charles的手，Charles没有抽开，于是Erik的手指也伸展开来，插入Charles指间的缝隙，与他五指相扣。

他听着身后的干呕声，得意地一笑。

Erik牵着Charles，走向他们临时的爱巢。Charles的手软软的、热热的，Erik惊异于他的体温，扭头一看，发现他的脸也是烧得通红。但Charles躲开Erik正欲摸上脸颊的左手，坚持这是晚霞的颜色而非他在脸红。他们漫步在银杏树下的小道上，像一对真正的情侣一般斗嘴、嬉笑，晚风温柔地吹起Charles的额发，Erik看着他的笑脸，竟有种吻上去的冲动。

牵在一起的手直到进入房间后才放开。

门关上后，喧嚣声都被关在门外，耳边顿时安静下来。Erik看向Charles的时候，Charles也在看向他，两人的视线刚一相遇就连忙错开。Erik从书包里抽出一本习题摊开，然而仅仅在第一题上就遇到困难，草稿纸被圈和叉占满，已没有空白的地方可以用来写字。他既没办法完成作业，也想不出这时候能干点什么，只能捉着笔佯装认真地写写画画，不时用眼睛的余光瞥一眼Charles在干什么。

Charles什么也没干。

他闭着眼睛，躺在床上睡觉。

现在他翻了个身。

屁股挺圆，Erik想。

Charles伸了个懒腰。

Erik打了个哈欠。

Charles弓起身。

Erik对着他腰上露出的一截肉色想入非非。

Charles忽然转头，笑着望向正在偷看的Erik。

Erik吓得手一抖，在纸上画出长长一道难看的痕迹。他慌慌张张地低头，眼睛盯着那道突兀的黑线，心如乱麻。

“你也困了？”Charles似有意似无意地拍拍旁边的枕头，关心地问。

Erik坚定地摇头。虽然赌约已成定局，但是他仍然对操了Charles这件事暗暗抵触。

Charles好像看出了他的担心。

“我是认真的，”他开口说，“如果你困了，就来睡。我不会再……再那样对你。”

Erik惊奇地望向他。

像是为了彻底打消Erik的顾虑，他按了按大腿的两侧的口袋，“瞧，我连工具都没带。”

Erik反应了一下才明白过来他说的是安全套和润滑液。

所以他放弃了？

说来也是，从今早开始，Charles就没再做过什么出格的举动。在他们共处的这一天里，无非就是聊天、吃饭和下棋。他早上来学校的时候就没戴套吗？是从什么时候打算放弃的？昨天晚上？又或者是……

Charles又拍了拍枕头。Erik踢掉鞋子爬上床，躺到他的身边。

14.

男孩侧躺在Erik身边，阖上双眸，发出均匀的呼吸声。无数的疑问堵在Erik心头，可他沉默着，无法坦诚地问出。

“睡着了？”Erik憋了许久才憋出这么一句。

“唔……还没……”Charles带着鼻音回答，依然闭着眼睛。

“你被多少人干过？”他唐突地问。

蓝眼睛蓦然睁开，视野被身边人俊朗的脸所占满。

Charles没有立即回答。他被子抱成一团，埋住了半边脸，沉闷的声音从被子里透出来：“记不清了。”

Erik哦了一声就没再说话，Charles咚咚的心跳渐渐恢复正常。正当Charles以为他要闭上嘴安静睡觉的时候，这人又在乱问：“那就是说你有过很多个男朋友咯？”

“就和你的前女友一样多。”Charles微微一笑，说道。

Erik眨了眨眼睛，Charles猜测他大概是在回想自己勾搭过多少美少女。

“跟我说说你的前男友吧，Charles。”

Charles叹了一口气，欲言又止。他真的很想告诉Erik，比不会聊天更令人抓狂的是强行找话题。他轻轻一句话就把问题推了回去，“倒不如你先讲讲你的前女友们。”

Erik以上次恋爱是很久之前，对那些女孩印象不深为理由搪塞了过去。他没再接着问，Charles也懒得多说，房间里陷入短暂的沉默中。躺在同一张床上的两个人，同时吃着空气的醋。他们瞧着彼此的脸，都觉得有些不对，偏偏又说不上来是哪里奇怪，皱起眉头暗自思忖，各怀心思。

“你为什么今天不带安全套呢？”眼见着Charles逐渐复杂的眼神，Erik热血涌上脸皮，他紧跟着解释，“我是说……你看着不像是轻易放弃的人。”

Charles缩了缩身子，“我不做无用功。”

“什么意思？”

“什么意思？”Charles从喉咙里发出一声自嘲的轻笑，“你昨天已经表达得够清楚了，我不是傻子。”

Erik感到全身的血液在凝固。他和梦中一样，急切的追问。

“你说清楚，Charles！”

Charles翻了个身，背对着Erik，低落的话语声像是埋怨又像是叹息。

“是我想得太多……”

Erik强压住内心的激动，起身跨坐到Charles身上，扳着他的肩膀让他扭过头来，强迫他与自己对视。Charles紧紧抿着嘴唇，眼中闪烁着细碎的亮光。他第一次在Erik面前卸下防备，从这双眼睛里Erik惊愕又惊喜地读到许多。少年人纯粹而炽烈的爱慕在眼波交汇中尽露无遗，与此同时还有丝丝爱而不得的苦涩掺杂在汹涌的爱意中，令人心头一酸。

Charles本以为这是一个结束，然而Erik脸上的神情让他意识到，不，这是崭新的开始。

多愚蠢，一句短短的“喜欢你”就能完成的事，他们却拐弯抹角地花了三天。

Erik低下头，Charles微笑着启唇。他们交换了一个缠绵热烈的湿吻。这一次吻得比上次像样得多，Charles在亲吻中迷迷糊糊地像是漂浮在云端。但他的身体依然机敏。当Erik的手伸进他衣服下面时，他猛地将手按住，摇头道，“没带套。”

过了半秒，又想起自己说过的话，笑着松手，告诉Erik不带套也不是不可以。

15.

在Azazel和Hank打赌的第三天，Erik到底还是没有操到Charles。他一边抚摸着Charles的腰线一边舔咬着Charles的乳头，说来日方长，不急于这一时。

他们把除了插入以外所有能做的事都做了一遍，Erik亲肿了Charles的胸部，而Charles则自告奋勇要给Erik口交。Charles脱掉Erik的裤子，张嘴含住腿间的巨茎。他从来没做过这样的事，莽撞地一口将整根吞入，然后被抵到喉肉的龟头呛得咳嗽连连，眼中沁出星星点点的生理性盐水。Charles的嘴里发出含混不清的声响，Erik听不懂那是Charles被撑痛了嘴巴在骂他为什么这么大。Charles的牙齿时不时磕到敏感的柱身，Erik疼得龇牙咧嘴，暗想口交也不过如此嘛，还不如自己的右手撸得舒服。

Charles没有发现Erik是处男，因为Erik今天要做的事只有站着被口。

Erik也没有发现Charles是处男，因为他还不了解口技好坏的标准。

他们出门之前，Erik取下一边的耳钉交到Charles手中。Charles顺手撩起头发，将其戴在自己的耳朵上。

Erik惊讶，“原来你也有耳洞！”

Charles低头一笑，“看到你戴耳钉觉得挺酷。”

16.

Charles拿了耳钉就没再还回去。

他们分享了同一对耳钉，日日戴着，用这张扬的方式向全世界宣告：

这是我的另一半。

END


End file.
